


Lush Omens

by bentley_the_cat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthony is overeager, Aziraphale eats soap, Customer Aziraphale, Lush Employee Crowley, M/M, Meet-Cute, No beta we fall like Crowley, based off of art, lush au, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentley_the_cat/pseuds/bentley_the_cat
Summary: “It’s difficult enough to keep your composure when the cute, friendly employee gently washes your hands, but it’s a particular challenge when you have a wedge of Honey I Washed The Kids crammed into your mouth.” -tweedfeather
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Lush Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedfeather/gifts).



> Hello people, this fic is just a one shot based on tweedfeather’s art:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CL4bsosFScc/?igshid=11ktkallskf3b

Aziraphale snuck down the aisle, pretending to admire the bath bombs. They were nice, but not what he was looking for when he’d entered Lush.

Finally, he arrived at the soaps.

He slipped past an older woman complaining about the scents, but he didn’t care too much about how everything smelled.

He cared about the taste. 

He meandered over to the display of Bohemian bars and broke off a piece of the lemony goods. Decent. Lovely texture, too.

As someone else came to browse, he moved to the Rhubarb and Custard basket, sampling a fair sized chunk. 

As more people began to crowd the area, he moved to the shampoo bars. These looked like macarons. He grabbed one of the Mantalbanos and crammed it in his face quickly as one of the employees came near.

***

Anthony had eagerly opened the store’s doors five minutes early, and people had been pouring in for the last hour. He had happily attended to customer’s needs, and was arranging some conditioner bottles before he noticed a man browsing across the display. 

The mad had fluffy white-blond hair and adorable sun kissed cheeks, and was concentrating heavily on the shampoo bars with his tongue poked out a little. Anthony grinned, this fella was cute!

Making his way around the Scrubees, he greeted the other man with a polite wave.

“Hi! Welcome to Lush, how are you finding our selection?”Anthony smiled, rolling his sleeves up.

The customer startled, and turned around quickly, swallowing. He coughed before responding, “oh! Uhm, yes, finding everything I need. Thank you.. Anthony. Yes, thank you. Have a nice day!”

And with that, he scurried away towards the soaps.

Odd. Anthony wasn’t going to give up quickly, though. This cutie was a keeper.

***

Aziraphale fled back to the soaps for one last thing before he would leave. 

Spying it, he made a beeline for the ‘Honey I Washed The Kids’ basket. 

He could smell the heavenly aroma as he drew nearer. This was Lush’s best, at least in his opinion.

Selecting a large sample that looked like a cheese cake section, he made quick work of devouring it. Well, that is, savoring it in his mouth. 

He was just about to turn and leave when someone bumped into him. 

Oh no. 

Anthony.

Anthony smiled brightly, “ooh! I see you’ve found my favorite! Do you like this one best, too?”

Aziraphale nodded weakly, sure that his face was flushed. He was somewhat afraid of getting caught, however, he was terrified of being found out by such a sweet and nice looking employee.

“Oh, that’s great!” Anthony chirped, leaning closer, “would you like to test it out? I’m sure I could find a broken bit-“ he squinted at the bars before grabbing the one that Aziraphale had already ‘tested’- “here, this one will work just fine! Come with me!” Anthony grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and guided him to a wash basin. 

***

“So, what’s your name?” Anthony questioned, gently rubbing the soap into the soft hands of-

“Aziraphale,” the other man choked out, sounding as if he was trying to swallow an egg. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Aziraphale! Do you come to Lush often?” Anthony hoped so. 

Aziraphale didn’t reply, so he continued, still washing his hands. 

“Were you planning on purchasing anything today?” Noticing Aziraphale’s flinch, he quickly continued- “but there’s no obligation to make a purchase, of course! I know for a fact that I couldn’t shop here often, and I literally work in the store!” 

Aziraphale relaxed, and Anthony finished cleaning the suds off before carefully cradling Aziraphale’s hands in a towel. 

***

Aziraphale registered a distant “There ya go, Angel” as he looked up at Anthony’s face. ‘Wow,’ his mind supplied. 

He was definitely blushing by now. 

Luckily, he had managed to swallow the rest of the soap. Anthony had let go of his hands, but remained in place, grinning. 

“Anything else I can get for ya, love?” He smirked.

Aziraphale squeaked, turning to escape before he turned completely red.

“Wait!” Anthony gripped his arm to keep him from leaving, “how about dinner?”

Aziraphale nodded, “it’s a date, Anthony. Uhm, can I get your number, then?” He fidgeted as Anthony scrambled for a pen and paper. When no paper was found, he grabbed a wedge of Karma and carved his digits into it. 

“This one will be our little secret,” Anthony whispered.

Aziraphale brightened as it was handed to him,

“I’ll call you later, then, dear!” He replied quietly as he exited the store.

He’d have to remember not to eat this one.


End file.
